


The Guardians of the Forest

by Purple_fools_gold



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Guardians - Freeform, Idk we'll see where it takes me, Kinda mentioned, M/M, Rating subject to change, Reckless Kíli, add more as it goes, slight durincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_fools_gold/pseuds/Purple_fools_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili was reckless. </p><p>His mother knew it the moment he was old enough to crawl.</p><p>His brother knew it as soon as he knew what 'reckless' meant. </p><p>His Uncle knew it when the boy was born, for he had a gleam in his dark eyes that had matched one seen in his fathers. </p><p>His father had no time to see his youngest son become a reckless soul.</p><p> </p><p>Amaryllis was Kili's Guardian, but never showed her face... Until, of course, he gets hopelessly lost in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo so I have no idea where this fic is gonna go. We'll see.
> 
> Enjoy the trainwreck that is sure to follow.

Kili was reckless. His mother knew it the moment he was old enough to crawl.

His brother knew it as soon as he knew what 'reckless' meant.

His Uncle knew it when the boy was born, for he had a gleam in his dark eyes that had matched one seen in his fathers.

His father had no time to see his youngest son become a reckless soul.

~•~

The Line of Durin could be described as frail, perhaps. King Thror had died in the same battle as his son, Thrain. Thrain's son had survived, but never married nor fathered any sons. His brother perished along with their father and grandfather; he had no children.

Their sister, Dís, however, had two sons. The first, a blonde-haired prince named Fili. His uncle Thorin, Dís' brother, named the boy his heir.

Dís and her husband had a second child. A restless child, many said, for Kili was a squirmy babe, and a fussy toddler.

Soon restless turned to reckless, and he had himself a reputation of rash decisions and poor judgement.

~•~

Guardians are not born Guardians.

Most are born faeries, or sprites. Some, even Elves.

The faeries and sprites quickly learned that they did not fit in with their kin. They were always just slightly _different_. Less mad, more violent, usually.

When a baby meant to be a Guardian is born, however, they are born with a purpose. They are meant to guard the lives of many individuals. Never more than one at the same time.

After a great many battles were fought, the Guardians became a scarce race. Many thought they had died out completely. Some knew they lived on.

Amaryllis was born into the forest faeries of the Greenwood. She was even-tempered, but from an early age showed great interest in fighting.

She would be a Guardian.

~•~

She had saved many lives before the Seers told her that she would Protect Kili, a son of Durin.

Amaryllis saved him first when he was little more than a toddler.

His mother had been giving him a bath when his brother Fili stumbled into their house, crying and holding his hand. Dís had rushed to see what had happened, and left young Kili alone in the bathtub.

She was gone for so long, that he began to grow tired, the warm water and steam not helping. He nodded off for a brief moment, and slipped under the water.

Amaryllis was already there, gently pulling the young dwarf up.

Kili had spluttered and spit out water, blinking and looking around. No one was there. He crawled out of the tub and wrapped himself in a large towel, shivering.

~•~

The second time Amaryllis saved him was when he was no longer a toddler, but still a child.

Again, he'd nearly drowned.

Amaryllis hoped this pattern wouldn't continue.

Kili and Fili had been walking across a narrow bridge over a river when Kili slipped and fell in. His brother had lunged to grab him, but missed.

Fili ran down to the riverbank and hurried after his brother, but the current was much faster.

He found his brother laying on his back on the wet ground; alive and breathing steady.

"Kili!" He'd cried. "I thought you couldn't swim! How did you get to shore?"

"S-someone... Pulled me out..." He'd muttered, shivering.

All he remembered was bronze hair, glowing red and gold in the water with the sun above shining through it.

~•~

As Kili grew older, he became more and more reckless.

Usually, after one nearly dies, they refrain from doing anything that will bing them so close to death again.

Not Kili. He did _more_ to get closer to death. He knew he wasn't immortal, but gods above did he feel close to it.

Occasionally, he nearly died by accident.

More than occasionally, really.He was quite clumsy as well as reckless.

One of those instances was the first time he laid eyes on Amaryllis.

He was reading in bed, his room completely dark but for one candle burning on a table beside his bed.

As sleep began to overcome him, his eyes closed. Kili finally slumped down, sleep taking him. His arm fell down from beside his body to knock into the table and send the candle toppling down to the ground, and the rug covering most of it.

Just as the ends of the rug were beginning to smoke, Amaryllis picked up the candle, put out the smoking rug with the toe of her boot, and set the candle on the table again.

She bent over to blow it out gently, and just as the flame turned to smoke, Kili woke up.

All he saw was a glimpse of that brilliant bronze hair, and the flash of emerald eyes meeting his before his room was covered in darkness again.

He yelped and jumped up, fumbling to find a match to light. By the time he held a lit match in his fingers, it was too late.

She was gone.

"Who are you?" He asked his empty room.

 _Guardian..._ the faint whisper barely reached his ears, and Kili wasn't really sure he even heard it at all.

~•~

After seeing his first glimpse of the Guardian (at least, he assumed thats what she was), Kili was obsessed.

He wanted to see her again, but he didn't know how to.

He really _didn't_ want to almost die, even on accident, but the only times she'd ever appeared were when he almost died.

He tried sitting under the water in a lake until his lungs felt like they'd burst to see if she'd come and save him, but he swam to the surface when his vision started to blur.

It was then that he realized she would only appear when he was truly, without a doubt, helpless.

He gave up on looking for her for close to a year.

It was then that Kili, Fili, their uncle Thorin, the warrior Dwalin, and a small group of other dwarves went hunting in a nearby forest.

Of course, as soon as he saw a deer, the youngest dwarf took off on his pony, bow and arrow drawn.

"Kili, wait!" His uncle called, but he was already out of sight in the thick lines of trees.

Kili quickly lost sight of the deer, and when an owl hooted somewhere behind him, his pony reared up and Kili fell off.

"No, no, no!" He cried from the ground as the pony bolted. "Wait! No, no wait! Come back!"

He scrambled to his feet, but the long was long gone.

"Stupid owl," He muttered under his breath. "Stupid pony."

He brushed stray leaves and dirt off of himself and looked around.

 _Ah, yes_ , he thought. _Lost. Wonderful_.

After hours of wandering around, occasionally calling his brothers name, his uncles name, _anyone's_ name, Kili gave up and sat down on a tree stump with a huff.

"I'm lost." He said aloud, although no one was there to hear.

Some leaves rustled behind him.

Kili tightened his grip on his bow.

Just the wind?

They rustled again, slightly closer this time.

_Not the wind._

In a split second, Kili was on his feet with his arrow nocked and ready to be released.

Something pushed it out of the way, and he was so startled that he let the arrow fly.

He watched it embed into a tree with a _thump_.

"Is this always how you say hello to someone?" A deep voice said, sounding amused.

Kili's head snapped around to look at who was speaking.

His breath caught in his throat. "It's _you_."

His bronze-haired guardian. She was right in front of him.

Holding a bow and arrow.

Pointed right at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"It is me." The Guardian said in her gravely voice. "But, I do not think you know who _I_  am."

"Well- no, I don't, but- but it's you! You're really here!" Kili couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

Amaryllis felt a smile tugging at her lips, and lowered her bow. "Aren't you the least bit interested in finding out who I am?"

"Of course I am! But- I don't- I mean, I don't really know... Where to start..." Kili swallowed and suddenly felt very awkward.

Amaryllis looked amused. "Can you guess who I am?"

"You... You're... A guardian?"

"Not just any Guardian." She said with a slight shake of her head. "I am _your_  Guardian."

" _My_ Guardian? My, as in, personal?"

"Mm," she tilted her head to the side. "You seem to need me quite often."

Kili was confused. "But... I only remember seeing you twice... Once just your hair, in a river, then that time with the candle..."

Amaryllis winced. "Yes. That was a mistake."

"No, how could it have been a mistake? You- you saved me, didn't you? The candle fell over. It would've burned my room down. You stopped that from happening, you saved my life-"

"No, no, you misunderstand." She corrected him. "It was a mistake for me to let myself be seen."

"Oh. Does no one get to see their Guardian?"

"No, there is no rule against it. Usually no one really...  _Understands_  it. The implications of it all."

"Oh," he said again. "I sort of thought there'd be some rule that Guardians were forbidden to be seen or something."

"Not at all. We're just very secretive of everything. Even of those we Guard." There was a playful light in her green eyes.

"Is that so?"

"We have to be."

"Why is that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Kili, I have been watching over you your whole life. There is nothing I haven't seen."

 _Oh_.

She began walking around him, circling. "There is no secret you've ever had, no promise you've ever made, no thought you've ever had that I do not know about. We have to be secretive. We can't go around telling others what we know."

"You-" Kili licked his lips. "You can see into my mind? Read my thoughts?"

She stopped. "No, not quite. I can usually assume what you're thinking. One doesn't need to be a Guardian to, as some say,  _read you like an open book_." She sat down on the stump she'd been on before.

Kili was looking very pale. "So. Um. Every- oh, gods above us- you've seen _everything_ -"

"Everything," Amaryllis assured him. "Even the things you've tried the hardest to hide."

Kili didn't want to say it. "So... You've seen-"

"You and your brother? Yes."

Kili could've sworn his heart stopped beating. "And?" He rasped out.

"And?"

"Don't... You aren't repulsed?"

"By you and your brother? Being in love? Not at all. I've seen-"

"We aren't in love."

"Pardon?"

"I said, we aren't in love. Me and Fili. We aren't in love."

"Oh. I suppose I can make wrong assumptions, then. It looked to me-"

"Well, you saw wrong." Kili's voice was sharp. "I love him, like a brother, and I feel... What I feel for him is not love. Lust, perhaps, but we both know we are not meant for one another."

"Quite a complicated relationship." She observed.

"Yeah, you could say that." His face felt like it was on fire. "Uh. Um..."

"Does he love someone else?" She asked him.

"No. Well, not that I know of. But... We've been told that when you meet your _One_ , you know it."

"Oh, yes. _Ones_. Some cultures believe you only fall in love once." She sat back down, crossing her legs.

"Yes. Don't Guardians believe that too?"

"No,"

"Do Guardians ever fall in love?"

"We fall in love all the time." Her jaw clenched. "We seem to always get sent to protect someone who prefers our gender. Which is why I was surprised when I first saw you and your brother." She tilted her head again. "But, I suppose, some people have no preference. Many, in fact."

"Oh. So... Do Guardians and the ones the protect often fall in love?"

"Yes. It is hard not to. You are given a life to protect with your own. One usually begins to fall for the one the protect."

"But not all the time?"

"No," a smile quirked in the corner of her mouth. "Not always. Sometimes they can't stand each other. Sometimes they simply part as friends."

"You mean... Part from this world as friends?"

Amaryllis shook her head. "No. We are sent to protect you from a certain death. Once we save you from that, our work is done. Often we remain to protect them after, but nothing truly bonds us to them after the one save."

"You're only meant to save someone once?" Kili sounded surprised.

"Yes. You, however, have kept me on my toes your whole life. I'm not sure you're even aware how many times I've saved you."

"Well... There was that time in the river, I think... And then the candle..."

"And in the bathtub when you were a baby, and when you nearly ate poisonous mushrooms when you were younger, and when you almost got run over by a wagon just a few years ago..."

"That many times?"

"And more. I seem to have lost count." The paused, the exclaimed. "Oh! I saved you from being bitten by a snake while you and your brother were camping. I always forget about that one. You have a tendency to nearly drown. I tend to forget times it was something else."

Kili wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or not. "Um,"

"It is a lot to take in, I know."

"Yeah,"

"Would you like me to guide you back to your pony?"

"I-I suppose so..." "Don't tell me you want to stay in this forest!"

"No, no of course not! I just... Want to stay with you."

Amaryllis blinked. "You... Enjoy my company?"

"Well, I wouldn't word it like that, exactly, but... Yes."

She seemed confused. "Really? I've been told I'm quite... Unenjoyable to speak with."

"By who?" Kili looked angered.

Amaryllis shrugged. "Other Guardians. Other beings who live in these woods."

"Other beings?" Kili forgot his anger. "Like what?"

"Sprites. Dryads. Nymphs of all sorts." She looked up bashfully. "Other faeries."

" _Other_  faeries? You mean... You're a faerie, too?"

"I was born a faerie."

"But... But you-" Kili frowned.

"It's all rather confusing, I know." She stood "How about I explain it on the way back to your pony?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say, except that this felt really awkward to write. I may have gotten off track at some points. 
> 
> Does it seem short to you? It seems short to me...

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but more of an introduction than anything else. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
